Eva Sokolova
page for this image.]]"Fighting is very noble...very honoable. Let us hope that your honor will be enough to make up for your inexperience, because you'll certainly need all the help you can get." Biography Eva was born to Kazimir and Katenka Anrep in the southern part of Russia, Eva spent the first eight years of her life in relative happiness with her parents. Her father was heavily involved with the Sokolov family, a mafia family that dominated the whole southern part of magical Russia, and had a very good relationship with them. This was not without risk and on a chilly February night in 1983, the Anrep home was broken into by competitors of the Sokolov competitors. Both Kazimir and Katenka were slaughtered in the home, but Eva and her older brother Aleksey, managed to escape the same fate by hiding beneath her bed. Now orphans, Eva and Aleksey were informally adopted into the Sokolov family. Both took the name Sokolov and came under the care of Vladimir (the family under boss) and Ivanka Sokolov. They are generally considered to be members of the family but, during times of contention, some members of the family point out that they aren’t blood. Most of the time this does not come up and they are regarded as equals within the family. In March 1996, Eva was brutally raped by a small gang competing with the family as a way to weaken their force. Her body, with her throat slit, was dumped at the front stoop of the Sokolov mansion. She survived, though with several scars. The most notable one is a messy, jagged one across her throat; most of the time, she wears a scarf to cover this scar and long sleeves to cover the ones on her arms. Her voice was also affected, making it a slightly huskier, somewhat grainy tone. She cannot yell very loud or scream due to the damage. Since then, Eva has remained more reclusive and rarely leaves the Sokolov mansion. She remains active in the family to a degree, usually brewing when necessary or helping in the general upkeep of things. She does not support the move to England that the family is debating. Family and Blood Status Eva’s parents were Kazimir and Katenka Anrep. She has one older brother, Aleksey, and is a pureblood. Personality Eva has never been a particularly high strung or social person. She’s more on the shy, introverted side. She’s never cared for confrontation and doesn’t like violence, having sustained some trauma from her parents’ murder. Eva is a planner and likes to know what’s going to happen well in advance. Once she’s set a plan in motion, it is very rare that she doesn’t follow through to the end. Also, spontaneity isn’t something that she often appreciates, whether it’s pleasant or not. For the most part Eva isn’t a secretive person, though because she’s quiet she often times knows more, or knows what she shouldn’t. After the event in 1996, she tends to be more reclusive and usually socializes with the family rather than anyone else. She’s very self conscious of the scars she has and wears long sleeved shirts and scarves or turtlenecks to hide them. Ironically because of what happened in 1996, Eva receives more attention than she'd like. She's closest to her brother and adoptive uncle, Mefodiy. Romantically speaking she’s had some partners, but not a lot and none after March, 1996. Played By This character is played by Lilly. Category:Characters Category:Lilly's Category:Member of the Sokolov Family Category:Born in Russia Category:Female Category:Original